Différent
by OuaF
Summary: Quand on ne sait pas comment se déclarer, la meilleure technique, c’est encore de frapper l’heureux élu dans un ascenseur… one-shot House/Wilson


**Titre : **Différent

**Résumé : **Quand on ne sait pas comment se déclarer, la meilleure technique, c'est encore de frapper l'heureux élu dans un ascenseur…

**Genre :** Romance, House/Wilson

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi niveau personnages.

**Notes :** C'est assez court, parce que c'est plus un test qu'autre chose. J'ai écrit ça vers 1 heure du matin donc pardonnez-moi si ça n'a aucun sens, hohoho. Je voulais réessayer l'écriture à la deuxième personne qui me plaît de plus en plus. Aucune idée d'où se situe cette histoire dans le canon, probablement dans une des trois premières saisons.

( J'ai toujours voulu secrètement écrire une fic mettant en scène un ascenseur. )

SPECIALE DEDICASSE MAD, STA CAUSE DE TOI QUE JAI ECRIT CETTE FIC.

* * *

Comme tout ce que tu entreprends, cela avait mal commencé.

Tu l'avais bien regardé. Longuement. Tu avais regardé la fréquence de ses clignements d'yeux, les spasmes de son visage, les mouvements de sa bouche qui s'ouvrait et se refermait quand il parlait et que tu ne l'écoutais pas. Tu l'avais regardé comme on regarde une belle œuvre d'art accrochée au dessus d'une cheminée ; sans bouger, sans _toucher_. Tu l'avais juste regardé, et quand il avait ri légèrement pour dissimuler son trouble – depuis combien de temps le dévisageais-tu ? – tu avais cligné des yeux, plusieurs fois, et puis tu avais lâché une boutade, sûrement à propos de Cuddy.

C'était quand il avait commencé à _te_ regarder, lui, que tout avait basculé.

Tu avais fait semblant de ne pas remarquer ; tu avais fixé ostensiblement le mur à ta gauche en faisant tourner ta canne dans ta main droite, comme si tu réfléchissais à quelque chose. Mais tu avais senti son regard, comme s'il te brûlait.

Quand tu t'étais retourné, il avait détourné les yeux comme si de rien n'était.

Mais ça avait continué. Les regards. Jamais en même temps, mais toujours le même schéma : l'un regarde, l'autre fait comme si de rien. Et tous les matins, tu fixais le plafond en te disant – _pourquoi pas_ ?

Tu matais Cameron. Elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Tu regardais la manière qu'avait son pantalon de mouler ses fesses, et comment sa poitrine montait et descendait au rythme de sa respiration. Mais elle ne fuyait pas ton regard. Elle levait un sourcil – _et si on travaillait, pour changer_ ? – et tu faisais une grimace. Ca n'avait rien à voir. C'était complètement différent.

Tu matais Cuddy. Elle te laissait faire en protestant, mais tu sais bien qu'elle aime ça. Elle te parlait de choses ennuyeuses, probablement de tes consultations, mais tu ne l'écoutais pas ; tu venais de plonger dans son décolleté. Elle te rappela à l'ordre – _vous savez, mes yeux sont un peu plus au dessus._ – alors tu fis la moue et rétorqua qu'elle n'avait qu'à s'habiller autrement. Et en sortant de la pièce, tu savais que ce n'était pas ça non plus.

C'était agréable. Mais différent.

Et lui, tu l'avais vu, en quittant ton bureau.

Il parlait avec une infirmière. _Sûrement une conne_ – tu pensais immédiatement. Elle riait, et il riait aussi, et qu'est-ce que c'était agaçant. Est-ce qu'il n'avait pas de petits cancéreux chauves à sauver, et elle des vieux à torcher ? Alors tu t'étais avancé, et tu l'avais fait chié. _Sincèrement_. Il avait roulé des yeux vers l'infirmière.

Si tu ne t'étais pas retenu, tu l'aurais frappé. Frappé en plein dans sa sale petite gueule de saint m'as-tu-vu à la con.

Mais tu n'avais rien fait. Tu l'avais juste regardé, et il t'avait regardé aussi. Et puis il t'avait suivi jusqu'à l'ascenseur, et vous aviez parlé de choses parfaitement insipides.

L'ascenseur était vide.

Alors vous étiez monté.

Et c'était là que tu avais pris une grande inspiration. Et appuyé sur le bouton d'arrêt d'urgence. Et il te regardait. Il te regardait _vraiment_. Et tu te disais – _voici la seule personne sur cette putain de planète qui sache qui je suis_. Et ça t'avait paru con.

Insipide.

Pire, ennuyeux.

L'ascenseur était immobile. Pourtant, il ne disait rien, il te regardait juste.

Et puis, après une minute ou deux – tu entendais le tic-tac assourdissant de sa montre qui résonnait dans ce tout petit espace clos – il avait dit quelque chose.

- Tu sais, je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée.

L'enfoiré.

Alors tu l'avais frappé. En plein visage. C'était différent, mais sans aucun doute agréable. Peut-être avait-il crié. La surprise. La douleur.

Il saignait du nez. Tu en avais sur la main. Et il te regardait. Il avait l'air parfaitement calme.

Il allait parler, mais tu ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

- J'en ai rien à foutre.

Il avait plissé les yeux – peut-être. Tu ne le regardais plus. Ou plutôt, tu fixais le sang qui coulait de son nez jusqu'à sa bouche. C'était déroutant.

Et puis il s'était avancé.

Tu avais lâché ta canne, et tu t'étais retrouvé dos contre les portes de l'ascenseur.

Tu avais fermé les yeux. Il y avait un goût de sang sur ta bouche. Ou était-ce la sienne ? Tu ne savais plus.

L'ascenseur était reparti.

Le salaud en avait profité pour appuyer sur le bouton.

Mais il était toujours là. Là, saignant sur ta bouche. Et puis, juste avant que les portes ne s'ouvrent, il s'était reculé. Il avait ramassé ta canne, et tu l'avais reprise.

Il avait sorti un mouchoir de sa poche et l'avait posé contre son nez.

Vous vous étiez séparés devant son bureau.

C'était peut-être le début de relation le plus bizarre que tu aies connu.

Vous aviez continué de vous voir. Comme si de rien n'était. Mais tu ne regardais plus Cameron, et tu ne regardais plus Cuddy, et quand tu le regardais, lui, tu avais un goût de sang dans la bouche. Il parlait, et tu décodais chaque mouvement de son corps.

Et il posait sa main sur la tienne, et tu frissonnais. Mais il souriait. Il souriait vraiment.

Tu grimaçais, parce que ce n'était pas comme ça que ça devait se passer. Tu devais avoir le contrôle.

Après tout, tu étais l'aîné.

Alors tu l'attirais vers toi. Et tu l'embrassais, mais il n'y avait pas de sang cette fois. Pourtant, il se laissait faire.

Vous étiez dans son bureau, et tu te disais – _qu'est-ce que Cuddy penserait de tout ça ?_

Il passait sa main dans tes cheveux. C'était doux. Cela lui correspondait tellement. Tu te mis à rire, et tu riais sur ses lèvres, et ça vibrait. Chatouillait.

Il te regardait, mais c'était différent, parce que c'était intense. Tu essayais de comprendre, mais il n'y avait rien à comprendre.

Il défit sa cravate.

Tu te dis que ne pas avoir le contrôle, c'était peut-être assez grisant.

C'était différent. Mais agréable.


End file.
